Ou Vai ou Racha!
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Shiryu, Seiya,Hyoga, Ikki e Shun são convocados para uma missão importantíssima... no SBT! Muitas confusões no Programa do Ratinho esperam por eles.


**OU VAI OU RACHA**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Os cavaleiros de bronze são convocados para uma missão importante e ultra-secreta. Ao chegarem ao local indicado, descobrem que tudo não passa de uma armação. Estão num estúdio do SBT para participarem do Programa do Ratinho. Momentos antes de o programa começar, Seiya telefona para Saori._

(Seiya) Foi você que armou isso de novo, né? Nós não vamos entrar no palco, ouviu?

(Ikki, tomando o telefone de Seiya e gritando) É, e se entrarmos vamos quebrar tudo! Não vai sobrar nem uma cadeira no auditório.

(Saori) Calma, rapazes! Dessa vez não fui eu. Nem estava sabendo disso. Eu juro!

(Seiya) Se não foi você, então quem foi?

(Saori) E eu lá sei!? Mas estou indo pra aí agora. Quero acompanhar de perto tudo que vai acontecer.

(Seiya) Ah, obrigado, Saori. Que bom que você vem resolver isso.

(Saori) Eu vou é ver o mico que vocês vão pagar.

(Seiya) Porcaria. Nem em deusa dá pra confiar.

**Um cara da produção empurra Ikki - **Você é o primeiro! Entra logo!

(Ikki) Seu fiho da puta, eu não quero ir.

(Ratinho) Seu... seu... seu... como é que se fala esse nome? Ô nome desgraçado!

(Ikki) É Ikki, imbecil!

(Ratinho) Êpa!! Imbecil, não! Eu sou o dono dessa joça! Quem manda aqui sou eu! E eu desço o cacete em todo mundo!

(Ikki) Experimenta!

**Platéia - **Experimenta!Experimenta!Experimenta!

(Ratinho) Páraaaaaaaa! Assim vão pensar que é propaganda daquela cerveja!

**Platéia se cala.**

(Ratinho) Bom, seu Quique, vamos ao que interessa.

(Ikki ) É Ikki! Ikki!!

(Ratinho) Tá, tá... tem uma muié aí dizendo que tem um filho seu.

(Ikki) Filho? É mentira! Quem é a puta? Eu vou bater nela agora!

**Platéia - Porrada! Porrada! Porrada! Porrada!**

(Ratinho) Pode entrar, D. Esmeralda!

(Ikki) Quê? Esmeralda? Ela está vivaaaaa!! Buááááááá́! (ajoelha-se aos pés dela e chora, chora, chora...)

**Nos bastidores...**

(Shun) Depois eu que sou chorão.

(Hyoga) Que mico. O Ikki parece uma galinha velha cacarejando.

(Shiryu) Deixem o coitado expressar sua emoção.

(Seiya) Tudo bem, o Ikki veio pra cá para encontrar a Esmeralda, mas o que nós viemos fazer aqui?

(Shiryu) Coisa boa não deve ser.

(Hyoga, lacrimejando) Será que ressuscitaram minha _mama_?

(Seiya) Tava demorando...

**No palco...**

(Ratinho) Então, seu Rique, vai fazer o DNA?

(Ikki) Não precisa. Eu assumo o filho dela mesmo que não seja meu!

**Platéia - Corno manso! Corno manso! Corno manso! Corno manso!**

Ignorando os gritos da platéia, Ikki sai do palco abraçando Esmeralda e chorando mais que o Shun.

(Ratinho) Mais um caso resolvido. Vai, Sombra!

(Sombra) Oi Ratinhoooooooooo! Shina ralou e rolou com o bonitão e agora exige reparação!

(Ratinho) Entra, D. Shina! Qual é o seu problema?

(Shina) O problema é o Seiya!

(Ratinho) Cuma?

(Shina) O Seiya! Ele me desvirginou e não quer casar!

**Platéia - Safado! Safado! Safado! Safado!**

**Nos bastidores...**

(Shun) Agora é a sua vez, Seiya.

(Hyoga) Se ferrou.

(Seiya) É, e parece que vocês estão adorando, né?

(Shiryu) Eu não disse nada.

**Um cara da produção empurra Seiya.**

**Platéia - Safado! Safado! Safado! Safado!**

(Ratinho) Seu Feia, foi você quem inaugurou a "chavasca" dela?

(Seiya) Eu? Chavasca? Eu só tirei a máscara dela!

(Shina) Foi você, seu covarde! Agora vai ter que casar se não eu te mato!

**Platéia - Mata! Mata! Mata! Mata!**

(Seiya) Eu não desvirginei ninguém! Bem que eu queria, mas não desvirginei!

(Shina) Tá me chamando de mentirosa? Não me chama de mentirosa se não eu te mato!

**Platéia - Mata! Mata! Mata! Mata!**

(Seiya) Você tá maluca!

(Shina) Não me chama de maluca se não eu te mato!

(Seiya) Você sempre quis me matar e nunca conseguiu.

(Shina) Agora eu mato mesmo!

(Seiya) Espera aí! Pára de me bater! Tem que casar? Não dá só pra namorar sério?

(Shina) Hum... noivar. Com aliança e tudo.

(Seiya) Tá bem. É melhor noivar que apanhar de mulher em rede nacional. Toma aqui esse anel e se considere minha... erh... noiva.

(Shina, batendo em Seiya) Anel que veio de brinde no salgadinho? Você não tem vergonha?

(Seiya) Aiiiiiiii! É só por hoje. Amanhã compro um anel de verdade. Agora dá pra parar de me bater?

(Shina) Acho que sim...

Seiya e Shina saem do palco abraçados. Platéia aplaude.

(Ratinho) Eita povo complicado! Vai, Sombra!

(Sombra) Rrrrrrrratinhooooooo! Agora o quadro 'OU VAI OU RACHA'!!

(Ratinho) Esse quadro é para você que tá encalhada, precisando de 'ômi'. Aqui você arruma um pretendente. Quem tá aí hoje, Sombra?

(Sombra) Rrrrrrrratinhooooooooooo, é a Dona Shunrei.

**Nos bastidores...**

(Shun) Agora é você, Shiryu.

(Shiryu, muito calmo) É.

(Hyoga) Você não está preocupado?

(Shiryu) Não.

(Shun) E se ela disser que vai ter um filho seu?

(Shiryu) Impossível.

(Hyoga) Por quê?

(Shiryu) Porque nunca fizemos nada irregular.

(Shun) Mas vocês não moram juntos?

(Shiryu) Sim, mas sexo, só casando. E casar, só depois que eu fizer dezoito anos. Faltam quatro anos, portanto.

(Hyoga) Ah, agora entendi porque ela veio nesse quadro 'vai ou racha'. Coitada...

**No palco...**

(Ratinho) Vixeeeee... hoje só tem gente com nome complicado! Vou chamar essa só de dona... ô dona, você tá muito solitária e quer arrumar um namorado?

(Shunrei) Não é isso, seu Ratinho. Eu tenho namorado.

(Ratinho) Então qual é o problema?

(Shunrei) Bom, é que ele é muito certinho, sabe? Ele acha que a gente só deve... deve... deve fazer... aquilo... quando casar... mas eu quero fazer antes!!

(Ratinho) Nossa! Mas você já tentou seduzir ele? Já ficou pelada na frente dele?

(Shunrei, vermelhíssima) Ah...já... e...

(Ratinho) E...?

(Shunrei) Ele até que se anima, se é que o senhor me entende, mas aí ele fala que é só casando, só casando, só casando.

(Ratinho) Então casa logo, uai!

(Shunrei) Esse é outro problema.

(Ratinho) Ele num quer casar?

(Shunrei) Quer, mas só quando ele fizer 18 anos e ainda faltam quatro! Eu não vou agüentar esperar! Já tô ficando louca! Moramos na mesma casa e aí eu fico vendo ele trocar de roupa, aquilo tudo aparecendo. Eu fico morrendo de vontade e ele fica repetindo só casando, só casando, só casando. Vou ter um troço!

(Ratinho) Eu acho que esse seu namorado corta de outro lado.

(Shunrei) Que nada! Ele é só babaca mesmo! Mas eu gosto tanto dele...

(Ratinho) Tá certo! Entra aí, seu, seu, seu... ai que nome da gotaaaaaaaaaa!

(Shiryu) Boa noite, Sr. Ratinho.

(Ratinho) Noite. Sua namorada tá aqui reclamando que você não quer dar no couro.

(Shiryu) Só casando.

(Ratinho) Por quê? Hoje o mundo tá tão moderno, todos fazem tchaca-tchaca antes de casar. Não tem problema.

(Shiryu) Eu sou um homem sério, seu Ratinho. Quero fazer as coisas direitinho. Só casando.

(Ratinho) Então casa. Nós arrumamos tudo.

(Shiryu) Só posso casar quando eu fizer 18 anos. Ainda sou menor de idade.

(Ratinho) Mas seu... seu... seu... ah, deixa pra lá. O senhor não sente vontade de 'créu' nela?

(Shiryu) Claro que sim, mas é preciso controlar os impulsos.

(Shunrei) Tá vendo, seu Ratinho. Ele se controla repetindo só casando, só casando, só casando, só casando, só casando. É como um mantra.

(Shiryu) Calma, Shunrei. Depois que casarmos vamos ter muito tempo para fazer essas coisas.

(Shunrei, berrando) Eu quero logooooooooooooo!!

(Ratinho) Cansei. Agora ou vai ou racha! E aí, seu... seu... vai ou racha?

(Shiryu) Se não tem jeito, vai né?

(Shunrei) Êbaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Ratinho) Então vocês ganharam uma noite no Motel Quebra-Cama. Vai, Sombra!!

Shiryu e Shunrei saem do palco.

(Shunrei) Agora sim. Vamos logo pro tal do motel se não eu tenho um troço.

(Shiryu) Calma, Shunrei. Eu só falei aquilo para não demorarmos no palco. A coisa ainda continua sendo só casando.

(Shunrei) Então eu vou me matar! Ou melhor, eu vou matar você!

(Shiryu) Calma, Shunrei! Você não me deixou terminar de falar. Não vai ter motel, mas nós vamos nos casar. Bom, não no papel porque ainda somos menores de idade. Vamos fazer uma cerimoniazinha e aí depois a gente libera geral.

(Shunrei, desapontada) Se tem que ser assim, o que é que eu vou fazer, né?

**No palco...**

(Ratinho) Ratinho, o justiceiro da tevê, vai trazer um caso polêmico hoje. Vai, Sombra!!

(Sombra) Rrrrrrrratinhoooooooo! O próximo caso é uma denúncia seríiiiiiiiiiiissima de abuso sexual. Nós temos as imagens exclusivas!

(Ratinho) É chocante! Se você não agüenta, mude de canal! Solta o VT!!

No telão aparecem cenas de um loiro deitado no chão, inconsciente, e um outro rapaz, totalmente vestido de rosa, esfregando-se nele.

(Ratinho) Vejam que absurdo! O rosinha se aproveita do loiro desmaiado para satisfazer sua luxúria!!

**Nos bastidores, Shun e Hyoga olham-se horrorizados.**

(Hyoga) Vamos dar no pé, Shun! Eu não vou pagar esse mico!

(Shun) Não, vamos lá. Eu vou explicar que estava salvando sua vida.

(Hyoga) E quem é que vai acreditar? Você todo vestido de rosa, com essa cara de menina. A platéia inteira vai gritar "viadinho". E quando começarem a gritar isso eu vou fazer cara de coitado estuprado pra todo mundo ter pena de mim. Você vai ficar péssimo!

(Shun, quase chorando) Você não faria isso, comigo, faria?

(Hyoga) Ah, faria. Se eu não fizer, vão achar que eu tava gostando daquele amasso.

(Shun) Eu vou explicar tudo direitinho.

(Hyoga) Você vai é sair daqui direto pra FEBEM! E não vai ter Ikki pra ajudar, viu? A essa altura ele deve estar fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida com a Esmeralda.

(Shun) É mesmo. Sem o Ikki eu não sou ninguém. Então vamos embora.

(Segurança da produção do Ratinho) Aonde vocês duas, digo, dois, pensam que vão?

(Shun) A gente ia fu...gir...

(Hyoga, dando uma cotovelada no Shun) A gente ia no banheiro antes de entrar no palco.

(Segurança) Hum... no banheiro... juntos??

(Shun) Você tá piorando a situação.

(Hyoga) Cala a boca.

(Shun, quase às lágrimas de novo) Não fala assim.

(Seguranças) Hum... estão discutindo... parecem um casal...uahahahahaha! Vão dar o que falar! Já pro palco!

(Hyoga) Que palco o quê? A gente vai embora de qualquer jeito! (E Hyoga começa seu tradicional balé antes do Trovão Aurora)

(Seguranças) Uhahahahahahahahahaha!! Ele dança balé!! E você, rosadinho? Também dança?

(Shun) Eu não. Balé é coisa de fresc... anh, quer dizer, de russo...

(Segurança) Hum... o loiro é fresquinho. Ui, ui, ui.

(Hyoga) Dá uma correntada nele, Shun!

(Shun) Eu? Ele não fez nada comigo.

(Hyoga) Ele tá zoando a gente.

(Shun) Ele tá zoando você. E eu não vou salvar você de novo. Salvei aquela vez e olha o problema que deu. Eu não. Cuide deles sozinho. Enquanto isso, eu vou embora.

(Hyoga) E eu? Quem vai me ajudar?

(Shun) Chama o Camus. O máximo que eu posso fazer é ensinar você a chamar a ajuda direito. Você faz assim: enche o peito de ar, segura a respiração e na hora de soltar o ar você grita dando ênfase na última sílaba. Entendeu?

(Hyoga) Acho que sim.

(Shun) Então grita!

(Hyoga) Camuuuuuusssssssssssssss!! Camuuuuuuuussssssssssssss!! Shun! Não funciona!

(Shun) Com o Ikki sempre funciona. Fui!

**FIM**

_Notas:_

_1. Já vi várias fics dos cavaleiros no Ratinho (ainda existe o programa do infeliz?). Mas como essa minha já está escrita há séculos, resolvi publicar assim mesmo. Cada ficwriter dá sua versão para as coisas e fica tudo certo._

_2. Seiya disse que foi Saori 'quem armou tudo de novo' porque escrevi essa fic depois de ler uma outra sobre os Cavaleiros no Programa da Márcia Goldschmith. Eu infelizmente não lembro de quem é essa fic... li na lan house, há uns dois anos, com a maior pressa. Tentei achá-la de novo, mas não consegui. Achei outras sobre o mesmo programa, mas não essa que me inspirou. Bom, nessa fic, foi a Saori quem levou todos os bronzeadinhos para a tevê. _

_3. A alusão ao slogan daquela cerveja foi acrescentada depois._

_Até a próxima_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
